Mochi and Jolt
by JolteonUnleashed
Summary: A ordinary Jolteon by the name of Jolt is being loved by an Eevee who was named Mochi, he soon grows to fall in love with Mochi and they soon became girlfriend and boyfriend...will they're relationship go well or end badly?


_AUTHOR'S NOTES:_

_Well since my last story was so similar to Snowpoint Mountain by Joltthejolteon, I made a new story out from my own head and it's not good but this was inspired from my friend's experience, BTW I changed my name from EeveeInLove to JolteonUnleashed since I figured my name was so close to EeveeInHeat….anyways enjoy the story and leave feedback so I can improve myself, thanks and JolteonUnleashed Out…_

Jolt,an ordinary Jolteon who had a lot of friends and even best friends. Jolt was just ordinary high school student at the Eeviolite School Academy,Jolt has a best friend by the name of Static,the Jolteon. Jolt also has two close friends who are girls by the name of Snow and Eliza. Snow the Glaceon and Eliza the Espeon were really closed to Jolt that he cares for them both equally yet he doesn't think that neither both of them is a suitable partner for him.

As time passed by,new students were brought into the school. Eliza,met some new students and they quickly became close friends. Eliza's new friends were girls as most pokemon would expect,they are Mochi the Eevee,and Aqua the Vaporeon. Eliza started hanging out with them and eventually,Jolt and Static started to get to know Mochi and Aqua and quickly became friends.

As time passed by,Aqua had a certain liking for Jolt that quickly turned to love,she then started becoming much closer to Jolt more than friends but yet Jolt still thinks of Aqua as a close friend. Meanwhile on the other hand,Mochi was still devastated and heartbroken by the fact that she couldn't get Daze the Umbreon to be a suitable partner for her though she did like him. Mochi with her broken state,kept chatting with her friends and she then began talking to Lance. She talked about her problems of unable to find a suitable partner. Lance suggested pokemon from the school that liked anime as much as her,Static suggested his friend Jolt who was an anime lover just like her and she began thinking about it. The more she thought about it,the more she fell for Jolt,his cute face,his kindness,his attitude,everything about him seemed perfect for her.

She then decided to go for Jolt,unaware that Aqua would get mad and jealous. As days passed by,Mochi kept getting one step closer to Jolt. The both of them would talk about anime at times,even during report day,Mochi and Jolt still talked about anime and they're report results. Mochi's feelings for Jolt kept growing each and everyday but one day,the pressure and suspense all increased when Mochi was challenged to get Jolt to become her boyfriend in just a week or Flair the Flareon would take him away from her which would hurt Mochi very much.

Upon hearing this,Static was shocked but decided to help nevertheless,he tried almost every way to get Jolt to make Mochi his girlfriend but Jolt said no to every single plead. Jolt then admitted to Lance that he didn't know how to shoot or confess love to a girl. Lance being an experienced one since he had a girlfriend and has confessed love to three pokemon before but was rejected tried to teach Jolt on how to confess love to a girl.

After days of teaching and practising and gathering courage,Jolt decided that he will shoot Mochi on tomorrow's night. Jolt then kept gathering courage all day long,and he then slept for the night.

After waking up,Jolt did his daily routines and then was busy the whole day gathering courage and finding ways on how to perfect it but he just went the easy way and just used a classic basic way of confessing love to a girl not what Lance thought which was using a poem then confessing.

Mochi on the other hand was actually impatient and couldn't wait longer,she was expecting Jolt like a passenger waiting for the train to arrive. Then night came,the time for Jolt to confess his love for Mochi although he did like Mochi too,he just didn't expect to be forced like this,but he just went for it although he asked help from his friends. Then came the time when Jolt came up to Mochi unexpectedly and then had a short conversation with her and out of a sudden,he said to her shyly

"I love you Mochi, and I know this is kind of embarrassing but will you be my girlfriend"

Mochi was shocked and only said

"Yes...yes...yes I love you too"

Jolt was then happy yet still shy at the same time,while Mochi was very happy to finally have someone who can make her happy and love her in her life.

Static soon knew about the new two couples and he thought it was cute so he started teasing both Jolt and Mochi. Jolt was mad and blushing from the teasing that Lance always says,

"Someone has a new girlfriend eh..." Static teased

"Shushh,keep it down,I don't want the whole school knowing about this...please Static just don't spill the beans..." said Jolt while pleading.

Static who wasn't all that good at keeping secrets kept teasing them until one day,he spilled the beans to his girlfriend Frost. Frost too soon started teasing Jolt and Mochi and they were both mad on Static but they we're all still friends.

One day when Static was chatting with Snow and Eliza during break time,he saw Jolt and Mochi coming but they weren't walking close side by side and he then by mistake told Snow and Eliza,

"Hey did you guys know that Jolt and Mochi are a couple know!?"

"What!?,they are!?" Snow and Eliza replied in shock together

"Yeah they are" Static replied while smiling

Jolt and Mochi overheard this and quickly blushed and tried to make Static keep quiet,but it was too late as Snow and Eliza already knew everything and they then took Jolt into their hands and began asking him questions

_Well that's the first chapter, hope you guys enjoyed it and do favorite and leave a review….comments are accepted whether bad or good, they can all help me improve_


End file.
